1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to securing a die to a bolster plate or the like, and refers more specifically to structure for and a method of securing a clamp permanently to a die and releaseably securing the clamp to the bolster plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dies have been secured to bolster plates and the like with clamps utilized in conjunction with T bolts and heel blocks. With such prior structure, a die is positioned on the bolster plate, a T bolt is selected of the proper length depending on the height of the die, a heel block is selected of the exact height of the die and is positioned adjacent the die in spaced relation thereto, the T bolt is positioned in a T slot in the bolster plate, and a clamp is positioned with one end of the top face of the die and the other end of the heel block and is secured in such position by the T bolt extending therethrough.
Such prior structure and method of securing a die to a bolster plate or the like requires a plurality of different length T bolts, heel blocks of different sizes to assure the availability of a heel block of the same height as the die or the ability to build up a heel block having the required height. Further, such structure and method provides a clamp and nut for the T bolt extending beyond the upper face of the die, which is undesirable. In addition, such structure and method generally requires two people to secure the die to the bolster plate, particularly if the die is an upper die since the blocks and clamp must be held in position while the nut is tightened on the T bolt with the die in the desired position on the bolster plate.